Pickle Suits and Police Boots
by Kaimai
Summary: One night of romance and music changes Olivia's entire life when a girl leaves a note on her desk asking for help. One-shot, Book I of Livengood 2 Benson.
1. Bosson in the Bullpen

_Something Else_

A SVU fic by

_Kaimai (summer's sakura of light)_

Silence. Everyhing was made more dangerous when you couldn't hear it. Yet it is golden, and somtimes silence is all you need after a busy day, to unwind and relax. For two of our fave detectives, this & some music bring them even closer than anything else has.

Disclaimer: do not do not do not do not own anything except the plot and Olivia Livengood.

It was oround 10 p.m. when Detective Olivia Benson put away another one of her files, and began to work on another one, then stopped. Sighing frustraedly, she turned on her laptop and put on iTunes mix she had created. A few minutes later , he prtner leaned over and whispered,"Liv..." and then her song began, and she sang the opening lines:

_"You're one in a million_

_Oh_

_Now_

_You're one in a million _

_Oh...."_

Elliot was stunned; he didn't know that she could sing!

_"Sometimes love can hit you every day, sometimes you fall for eveveryone you see."_

_"But only one can really make me stay, a sign from the sky said to me:"___

"You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime,  
You made me discover one of the stars above us."  
You're one in a million,you're once in a lifetime.  
You made me discover one of the stars above us..."

Elliot picked up the next verse_.___

"I've been looking for that special one,and I've been searching for someone to give my love."  
"And when I thought that all the hope was gone,  
A smile, there you were and I was gone"  
Now it was Olivia's turn to look stunned.

_"You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime,  
You made me discover one of the stars above us."  
You're one in a million,you're once in a lifetime.  
You made me discover one of the stars above us..."_

Olivia took over once again.

_"I always will remember how I felt that day, a feeling indescribable to me,_  
_Yeah"  
"I always knew there was an answer for my prayer...  
And you, you're the one for me..."__  
_

_You're_ _one in a million", you're once in a lifetime_,  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us."  
You're one in a million,you're once in a lifetime.  
You made me discover one of the stars above us..."_

Elliot picked it up again, this time rapping with life, letting the music guide him.

_  
"In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible,  
they tried to catch me but it was impossible...  
no one could hurt me, it was my game,  
until I met you baby and you were the same."  
"And when you didn't want me, I wanted you because  
the funny thing about it is I liked the show."  
"I like it when its difficult,  
I like it when its hard,  
Then you know its worth it...  
That you found your heart..."  
_As the song drew to a close, the two detectives found themselevs sharing a kiss. When they puuled apart, they both knew they were more than partners, friends even. They were lovers._  
You're one in a million  
Oh_

And one song made it possible.  
_You're one in a million... _

The nex moring when they ariived a pink paper was placed on Olivia's desk. It read:

_I saw you last night, Detective._

_But I need your help._

_On your car window is a envlope with_

_my picture and further info._

_Hurry Olivia!_

_Livi_

Finis


	2. Livi's mission & flashesLivia's past

_Something Else_

A SVU fic by

_Kaimai (summer's sakura of light)_

Si**Last time on PiSuitAPolBoots **:

_I saw you last night, Detective._

_But I need your help._

_On your car window is an envelope with_

_my picture and further info._

_Hurry Olivia!_

_Livi_

Finis

Olivia's eyes went wide as she picked up the paper and as her eyes glazed over, the sounds of the bullpen mixed with music, the cacophony assaulting her ears until all that was leftover was the music. Suddenly, she saw something that shocked her to her core.

_Olivia first saw the dark-haired girl running through the alleys of Roanoke trying to lose a tall, long haired man wearing a ski mask who spotted her a military ball . The man caught up with her, gripped her by the wrists, pinning them against the wall, making her scream in pain. "Don't you EVER run away from me ,you ungrateful, pathetic WENCH!" "B- but mom said I could GO!' the girl wailed, somehow managing not to cry . "You knew the rules, and now you will be punished for it" he countered, . Suddenly, the man released her wrists. She bolted, but he tackled her and grabbed her by the collar, forced her, struggling, to kiss him. She slapped him full force. He snarled" You little whore,you better obey me next time, or I'll kill you!" I'm gonna leave this place....," she gasped before falling unconscious in the man's arms. A blue glow surrounded her, then faded replacing her street clothes with an elegant evening dress as he carried her into the van. A day later, her mom found a note taped to her front door saying she was in NY with 'her father' , as the dark mist surrounded the girl, calling on the Fates to change her life._

Olivia's head shot up as she registered the information she needed to find this girl. She rushed into Cragen's office and wordlessly placed the paper in his hands. When he finished reading it, he looked at Olivia. She began to speak, only to be mute! Then Olivia thought "I just turned mute in front of Donny Cragen!" Cragen gaped at Olivia and half yelled, "Benson, I can hear your thoughts! Just think what you want to say! Oh, and don't call me 'Donny'!" Only then did she notice that he was blushing (AN: I know it's OOC but still...) and began telepathically ranting. "Cap, we need to save this girl. The idea of her father doing God-knows-what to her and us not being able to save/protect/heal her appalls me! We are the, THE Manhattan SVU for Gods sake!"

2 hours later

I cant believe that you called the Captain 'Donny'!" Elliot's voice seemed to carry awe at Olivia's little episode with the captain earlier. It was unexpected , yet it felt normal for her to do it! As the two walked to the car there was another note and a picture of a girl wearing a Air Force uniform. Thist time the note read:

_Detctive, go to the intesection of Broadway and121__st__._

_Once there, look for a shop called __**'Pickle Suits& Police Boots'.**_

_Go inside and ask for Abreu. He will give you the next clue._

– _Livi_

"Well, let's go!" chirped Elliot, knowing that they were racing against the clock. to find a girl named 'Livi 'Livenggod before it was too late.

Esaelp weiver!

Iamk

(Please Review!)

Kmai


End file.
